Stakeout
by lizteroid
Summary: Based upon a prompt on Tumblr: Would you write one for Kate & Ziva, NCIS? Say promt as steakout? Rated T to be safe. It's not very long, and this is a sucky summary.


_Author's Note:_ This oneshot is based on a prompt that was left in my askbox on Tumblr: _Would you write one for Kate & Ziva, NCIS? Say promt as steakout? x _and so, here it is. I hope I've done the prompt some justice at least. Enjoy, and remember to leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Rights to CBS.

* * *

><p>As Kate sat shivering in the car, Ziva in the driver's seat with the binoculars, she sighed a little, wishing just this once she had chosen to go with Tony instead. Ever since Ziva had been brought in to cover her spot on the team when she had left for maternity leave, Kate had not gotten along with her. That and the fact she was the half-sister of the man who had tried to assassinate their team leader. But, with being Catholic, Kate had chosen to forgive her for that, which in all technicality, it wasn't her fault anyway.<p>

Ziva also showed a little contempt towards her fellow female teammate, because of reasons concerning her half-brother, Ari. He had had designs on Caitlin, ever since he'd held she and Ducky, and Gerald hostage in the Autopsy Lab. Ziva had heard all about the event and he had told her about Sa'id's death, and the feisty agent who had posed as a 'lab rat' to try to trick him.

So, they sat in silence, each sighing every so often, glancing sideways to one another with a permanent frown etched into their brow. Kate's cell began to ring out from the dashboard, and she leaned forward to get it, only Ziva snatched it first. Glaring at Ziva, Kate tried to snatch back her cell, while it was still ringing out, "Ziva!" she hissed, "It could be important."

"It is only Tony..." Ziva responded.

"Yes, my husband." Kate retaliated, trying to grab at the phone as Ziva flipped it open, "Ziva!"

_"Woah, what's going on there...?"_ Tony chuckled over the phone, as he heard grunts from Kate and Ziva trying to evade her hands, and nails...

"Your wife is almost jumping my bones." Ziva responded, earning a silence from both Kate and Tony, "That is not correct, no?"

"Just give me the damn phone, Ziva." Kate glared to her before snatching it back and sighing harshly, "Tony!" she hissed, clawing along the door for the handle so she could escape the car and talk with him in private, "Do I have to work with her?" she whined.

_"Ho-ohh..."_ was all Tony could manage.

"Tony. Tony?" Kate cleared her throat a little and leaned back against the car, "DiNozzo!"

_"Oh, sorry Kate!"_

"You were picturing us, weren't you?" she responded, it was a rhetorical question. She continued before he even got the chance to respond to her, "I hope Gibbs washes your mind out with Clorax." she sighed heavily before, once again continuing, "How's Kelly?" she asked him, wondering about their daughter.

_"Probie said she's doing fine. Hey, she puked on his..." _Tony trailed off, knowing Kate would be standing there shaking her head, not entirely interested in his frat-boy humour, _"Look, I'm almost done here, I'll get on home and make sure Probie hasn't ran away screaming like a girl..."_ he chuckled, again imagining something else now; McGee, running from the house, scared of their daughter. He quickly cleared his throat, _"Tell Ziva to go easy on you...See ya!"_ and he hung up.

Kate was left reeling as she looked to her phone, 'What is with these men and hanging up?" she muttered before giving a low growl and flinging open the door to get back inside the car, getting into the passenger seat and once again, tossing her cell onto the dashboard. Keeping her focus on the house they were safeguarding, Kate quickly muttered, "Tony told me to tell you, go easy on me."

"I am going easy on you. Am I not?" Ziva frowned, looking to Kate, with a bewildered expression, "In which content?"

"Context. And, you know what Tony's like, Ziva." Kate gave a series of nods, exhaling with a somewhat tiresome demeanour, "His mind is always in the gutter." she stated, only now glancing to Ziva with a raised brow.

"I am unsure I follow what you are saying."

"Come on, Ziva! You've been in the States for how long?" Kate slumped back in her seat, "He thought we were screwing."

"Screwing?" Ziva tilted her head a little, "Like sex?"

"Yes, yes."

"Well, we can do it, if you would like to..." Ziva offered, leaving Kate speechless.


End file.
